The present invention generally relates to providing a display on a vehicle windshield of roadside objects on a windshield of a vehicle, and, more particularly, to providing a display of roadside objects on a vehicle windshield within a primary field of view of a driver, with an indication of a level of importance of the object.
When driving a vehicle, drivers generally focus straight ahead of the vehicle in order to avoid striking objects directly in front of the vehicle, and to stay within the desired lane of the roadway. However, drivers typically also periodically check other vantage points within their peripheral vision, in many cases moving their heads in a left or right direction. On the other hand, it is important to be aware of roadside objects in the driver's peripheral view since, in some instances, these objects may be quite close to the edge of the lane that the vehicle is in. Also, in some instances, such roadside objects may actually be moving into the vehicle's lane of travel, for example, a moving person or animal, or a vehicle about to pull into the main roadway.